


Oceans Away

by glaceoncloud



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army AU, College Student Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Military Maggie Sawyer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals AU, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaceoncloud/pseuds/glaceoncloud
Summary: Maggie Sawyer is in the military and deployed overseas. Alex Danvers is a college student who signed up to become pen pals with a soldier. The two get assigned to one another and begin writing back and forth blossoming a friendship like neither of them have had before.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers
Comments: 214
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the military so please excuse any mistakes I may make. I hope you enjoy!

Maggie Sawyer is lying in her bunk resting when the mail arrives. Her head shoots up when Sergeant Perry calls out her name. She hurries over to him and takes her mail. “Thank you, Sergeant.” She slowly walks back towards her bunk while looking down at the small white envelope. Maggie had not been expecting to receive any mail. Her parents disowned her when she came out and her aunt, who took her in, passed away shortly after she left for basic training. She sits on her bed and opens the letter carefully.

May 5 2019  
Dear Private Maggie Sawyer,

Hi, my name is Alex Danvers. I signed up online to become pen pals with a soldier. I was assigned to you and I hope that’s okay. I guess I’ll start off by telling you a bit about me. I’m 23 years old and in medical school in California. I love riding my motorcycle, especially when the weather is nice outside. There’s nothing quite like being out on the open road with the wind hitting you and being able to be alone. I find it very peaceful and relaxing, much to my mother’s dismay.  
Enough about me, tell me about you. What’s it like over there? If you’re even allowed to tell me, I’m not quite sure how all of this works. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon.

Alex

Maggie sets the letter down and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. She vaguely remembers signing up for the pen pal program a few months ago but figured she never was assigned to anyone. She smiles softly and grabs her worn notebook.

May 22 2019  
Dear Alex Danvers,

I honestly was surprised to receive a letter. I kind of forgot that I signed up for the program. It’s really nice to hear from someone. You can just call me Maggie or Sawyer. This is the first letter I have gotten since being deployed. Medical school huh? You must be really smart. I wish you good luck in your studies. I too also love riding motorcycles, so we have that in common. I know what you mean about it being peaceful. I do miss it a lot.  
So I guess I should tell you a bit about me. I’m also 23 years old. I’ve been deployed here for almost 5 years. I can’t tell you exactly where here is, but it’s not too bad. Things have been quiet here lately, which isn’t a bad thing. The food could be better. Thank you for writing me, I really hope to hear from you again.

Maggie

Maggie reads over her letter and gently tears out the page. She tucks it into an envelope and addresses it to the return address. She heads out in search of the mail tent to drop it off.

A few weeks later, Sergeant Perry calls out her name during mail time. This time Maggie is quicker in making her way over to him. After taking the envelope and thanking him, she walks swiftly back to her bunk while tearing open the letter. As she pulls the paper out, a small photo falls out onto her bed. She picks it up and is surprised to see a beautiful woman with long brown hair smiling at her. Maggie doesn’t know why, but she had just assumed the Alex she was writing was a guy. She lightly places the picture down and starts to read the new letter.

June 16 2019  
Dear Maggie or Sawyer,

I thought I would include a picture of me so that you could put a face to a name. I’m excited to hear that you also love bikes as much as I do. I’m also glad to hear that things are quiet where you are. I’m sorry the food sucks out there. I think I’m allowed to send you things. If there’s anything you need, please don’t be too shy to ask. I’m sorry to hear that my letter was the first you have received. I’m sorry if I’m out of line by asking, but does your family not write to you? You don’t have to answer that. I don’t mean to invade your personal life.  
Anyway, I passed my finals and it’s finally summer break. I’m working at a small coffee shop in town. It’s quiet and not too busy, except for the morning rush. My sister, Kara, is here visiting. Her excitement can be overwhelming at times, but I wouldn’t change anything about her for the world. I can’t wait to hear back from you. 

Alex

Maggie places the letter down and grins when she catches sight of the photo of Alex again. She grabs a thumbtack and attaches it to the wall above her pillow. Then she reaches down under her bunk and pulls out a small box. She opens it up and places the letter inside with the first one and a few other things she has collected since being overseas. 

“Alright, listen up!” Sergeant Perry yells out. Maggie, along with all the other soldiers in the room, stands up at attention as soon as they hear the man’s voice ring out. “We will be heading out in two hours. Get your gear ready and do not be late!” The room suddenly fills with sounds of backpack zippers and guns being checked over. Maggie fills her backpack with all the necessary gear and then starts checking her weapon carefully. She then starts getting dressed in all appropriate attire. Right before she heads out to the meeting point, she turns around and looks at the picture of Alex on the wall. She bites the inside of her cheek and reaches out to remove it. She’s developed a little soft spot for the woman even though they barely even know one another. Maggie really appreciates Alex’s letters especially since no one from home writes to her. She looks down at the small photo and then tucks it away in an inside pocket under her vest before making her way outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people are enjoying this so far! Thank you all so much for reading!

Alex is awaken by the soft glow of the rising sun shining through her apartment windows. It’s Tuesday and it’s also the first day she has had off in eight days. Work has been crazy ever since two people quit, causing the rest of them to have to work more hours. She can’t complain though, the tips have been good and heaven knows she needs the money. She throws the covers off of her and gets up to start her day. After making a stop in the bathroom to freshen up, she walks over to her tiny kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. She pops a bagel into the toaster and leans against the counter with a sigh. It’s been over a month since she mailed her last letter to Maggie. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about the woman. Sighing to herself, she pours a cup of coffee and throws her toasted bagel onto a plate and sits down.

About two hours later, she keeps checking the time on her phone. The mail comes around 9:30AM usually, and she’s anxious to see if Maggie has written her a letter. Once her phone shows five minutes till, she slides her feet into a pair of slippers and heads down to the mailroom in her building. She shoves her key into the lock and opens the small door. There are a couple envelopes inside and she shuffles through them quickly. Her face lightens up immediately when she spots the neat handwriting she hasn’t seen in awhile. She hurriedly rips open the envelope to read what’s inside.

June 29 2019  
Dear Alex,

I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to reply. Things have gotten a little crazy here. We were sent out to an area and were pinned down for four days. It hasn’t been that bad here in awhile. I’m okay though. How are you? What have you been up to? Thank you for the picture. It’s really nice to be able to put a face to a name. I kept it with me while out in the field. I hope that doesn’t weird you out. Also, congrats on passing your finals!  
You’re not out of line for asking about the family situation. Long story short, I came out to my parents when I was sixteen and they did not take it well. And that’s putting it lightly. They basically disowned me and dropped me at my aunt’s house. I haven’t heard from or seen them since. My aunt was wonderful though; I don’t know what I would have done without her. She made me feel valid and accepted. Sadly, she passed away shortly after I left for basic training. It was really hard for me, but I’m really glad I got to know her the way I did. I didn’t really have any friends back home. People didn’t take it too well when they found out I was gay. I guess that’s just how it goes in a small town in Nebraska.  
It’s really sweet for you to offer to send me things. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. If it’s not too much trouble, I really could use some new socks. Mine are becoming questionable. Maybe a small bag of Doritos as well. I don’t care what flavor. I’ve really been craving those lately. I have also included a little polaroid of myself so that you can put a face to a name as well. I hope to hear back from you soon.

Maggie

Alex is relieved to read that Maggie is okay. She quickly looks inside the ripped envelope and spots the photograph. Carefully pulling it out, she smiles widely. It’s a picture of a tan, brunette woman with the widest smile and adorable dimples. God, Alex can’t believe how incredibly beautiful the woman is. She can also appreciate Maggie’s biceps peaking out from underneath her army green t-shirt. She locks her mailbox and makes her way back up to her apartment with a smile still stuck on her face. 

Once back in her apartment, Alex grabs one of her notebooks and sits down on her small, worn couch and reads over the letter again. What are the odds the person she got matched to is also a gay woman? Alex picks up her ink pen and starts writing back to Maggie.

July 17 2019  
Dear Maggie,

I’m so happy to hear from you. You have no idea how relieved your letter made me. Not going to lie, I was very worried about you. I’m so incredibly glad that you’re okay. I hope things get better where you are. I can definitely get those things sent to you. If you ever need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask me.  
I’m really sorry to hear about your parents’ reaction. That had to have been really hard on you. I’m happy to hear that your aunt was able to make you feel loved and accepted for whom you are. I’m also gay, and coming out to my mother was one of the scariest things I have ever done. Fortunately for me, she took it very well and the same goes for Kara. Just know that I’m here if you ever need to talk about anything. No judgments here.  
I haven’t really been up to much these past few weeks. Just working crazy hours. Kara comes by every so often, which is always fun. I’m thinking about cutting my hair. Like, cutting it a lot. I don’t know though. It would be a big change. I’ve always had longer hair, but I’ve just been feeling like I need a change recently. Classes will be starting back up in a couple weeks. Not ready for that yet. Summer break seems shorter and shorter every year.  
Thank you for the picture. I didn’t know they had soldiers that cute over there. It doesn’t weird me out at all that you kept my photo with you. It makes my heart swell to hear that honestly. It’s really sweet. Please stay safe. I think about you every day being over there and it worries me a lot. I know we hardly know one another, but I want you to know that you have someone back here who cares about you. 

Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome feedback! Enjoy!

It’s been a week since Maggie received Alex’s letter. It made her cheeks warm up when Alex called her cute. Also reading that Alex cares about her makes her feel things she hasn’t felt in so long. Sergeant Perry comes in for the mail drop off and hands Maggie a package. She smiles to herself and opens it on her bunk. Her smile widens when she sees what’s inside. There are two bags of Doritos, cool ranch and nacho cheese. There are also a package of socks and two Hershey bars. Maggie sets everything out on her bed and sees another photo and a note at the bottom of the box. The picture is of Alex but with auburn hair cut above her shoulders. Maggie reads the small note after pinning the photo above her pillow.

Ended up cutting my hair and coloring it. I absolutely love it! I got you both flavors of chips and the socks you needed. I also stuck in a few chocolate bars. Please let me know if you need anything else. Stay safe.

Alex

Maggie opens the nacho cheese chips and pops one in her mouth. Her eyes close and she sighs at the taste. It’s been a long time since she’s had anything like this. She grabs her worn notebook and a pen and starts writing out a reply to Alex.

August 18 2019  
Dear Alex,

Thank you so much for the package. You have no idea how much it means to me. Really. I’m so thankful to you. Your hair looks amazing! You are absolutely beautiful. I don’t know what I did to get so lucky with the pen pal program.  
Not much is going on here right now. I’ve been pretty bored here lately. I’m not complaining though. I’m sorry you have been so worried bout me. It makes me happy though to know there is someone out there caring. Your letters mean a lot to me. It can be really lonely here sometimes. We do have fun here on base occasionally though. I’m mostly surrounded by guys here. A lot of them are hard headed. But we get along most of the time.  
I do have my phone here when I am on base. I’ll leave you my number. You can call me if you’d like. I would really like to hear your voice. As long as I’m not training or out in the field I’ll be able to answer. I will warn you about the international charges. I can pay you back though.  
I assume your classes have started up again by now. I wish you luck. Getting closer to becoming Dr. Danvers. It also blows my mind that out of all the people we could have been matched to; we were matched to each other. I’m really glad for you that your mom and sister took it well when you came out. My aunt was a really incredible person, and I’m so thankful she was there to take care of me.  
It’s getting dark here so I’ll probably be heading to bed soon. I hope you’re doing well. I can’t wait to hear from you again.  
Maggie

Four weeks later, Maggie is sitting outside drawing in her notebook when she suddenly feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly pulls it out and see’s that she’s getting a call from the US. Her breath hitches and she answers the call bringing the phone up to her ear.

“Hello,” she says softly.

“Hi, um, is this Maggie?” 

“Yeah. Alex?” Maggie asks shyly.

“Hey, yeah, it’s me. I wasn’t sure what kind of time difference there was. Is this a good time?” Alex rushes out nervously.

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m talking to you,” Maggie says with the biggest smile on her face.

“I was really nervous to call, but it feels so good to be able to hear your voice. How are you?” Alex replies.

“I’m doing pretty well. Just been hanging around base the past few weeks.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I worry about you, you know.” Alex says quietly.

“I know you do,” Maggie says. “How are your classes going?”

“They’re kicking my ass,” Alex says with a laugh. “I only have one year left though after this one until I graduate. Perks of being a massive nerd in high school.”

“Wow, that’s impressive. I don’t know how I feel about being associated with such a big nerd though.”

Alex laughs through the phone, “Shut up. Not everyone can be a badass like you, Sawyer.”

“I don’t know, I think getting a PHD that fast is pretty badass, Danvers.”

“Yeah well, I try.”

Maggie bites her bottom lip and looks up at the sun setting in the distance. “I’m really happy you called,” she says with tears forming in her eyes. “It’s just been so long since I talked to anyone other than everyone here. It’s just really nice. When I joined I didn’t know how lonely I would feel out here. It’s just so hard sometimes.” Maggie wipes at her eyes and blows out air. 

“Hey, I’m here. I’m here, Mags, I-,” Alex’s voice cracks over the phone. “I’ll always be here, okay? I know we hardly know each other, but I’m here for you, Maggie.”

Maggie feels more tears run down her face. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I’m sorry for being such a mess.”

“No, don’t apologize. You’re allowed to feel, Maggie. It’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Maggie says gently. “The chocolate you sent was really good,” she says, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure if it would make it without melting,” Alex says happily.

“They made it and they made everyone in my tent jealous. I did share though. You made a lot of peoples’ day.”

Alex laughs, “Well I’m glad you all enjoyed them. Is there anything else you need? Please tell me if there is.”

“I could really use a new toothbrush.”

“You got it. One new toothbrush coming right up.”

“You’re a dork,” Maggie says with a grin. She picks up a rock and tosses it into the air. “You’re a cute dork though.”

“You’re one to talk! I bet all the ladies there swoon when you flash those dimples at them.”

Maggie feels a blush rising on her cheeks, “Sad to report that the ladies here are few and far between.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay though, there’s this really beautiful girl I do get to talk to from time to time.”

Alex is quiet for a moment before she replies. “Oh, well that’s, um, that’s good.”

“Yeah, I wish the mail was faster though.”

“I hate you,” Alex breathes out. 

Laughing, Maggie says, “I’m sorry. You really are beautiful though. I just really cannot believe we got matched.”

“Stop,” Alex says bashfully.

“You’re beautiful, Danvers. Get used to it.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Sawyer.”

Maggie looks up at the darkening sky and sighs. “It’s getting late here so I should probably let you go soon.”

“It was really nice to be able to hear your voice.”

“You too. Hey, so on the weekends we get access to Wi-Fi and I get my turn on Saturday. Would you um, would you like to maybe facetime,” Maggie asks hopefully.

“Of course!” Alex says quickly. “I’m off work this weekend so whatever time will work for me.”

“Yeah, okay, um great! I’m really excited to see you,” Maggie says. 

“I can’t wait,” Alex replies. “Goodnight, Maggie.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two awkward dorks. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback!

Alex’s alarm goes off and she groggily reaches over and grabs her phone to silence the annoying sound. She set her alarm to wake her up pretty early so that she could get ready to facetime Maggie. Considering when they talked on the phone the other day and Maggie had said it was getting late where she was, and where Alex was it was only morning time. She tosses her blankets off of herself and heads into her bathroom. She turns on the shower and starts getting ready for the day.

An hour later, Alex is pacing around her apartment nervously. She looks in the mirror for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Running her fingers through her hair, she takes in a deep breath and releases the air from her lungs slowly. All of a sudden her phone starts ringing. Alex jumps a bit at the sound and then heads quickly over to her couch and picks up her phone from the coffee table. She looks at the screen and sees Maggie’s name. Her stomach flips as she accepts the call and a huge smile breaks out across her face when Maggie appears on her screen. 

“Hey you,” Maggie says smiling widely.

“Hi,” Alex replies a little bashfully. “It’s so nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Danvers,” Maggie says. “Wow, you are absolutely gorgeous,” she breathes out and tilts her head to the side. 

Alex’s heart melts at the sight and she feels her cheeks heat up at the complement. “So are you, I mean those dimples are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Maggie looks down and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. “You better stop it, Danvers,” she laughs. “How are you?”

“I’m doing really good right now,” Alex says with her cheeks starting to hurt with how much she is smiling. “How are you? How are things going there?”

“I’m doing pretty well all things considering. Things are pretty quiet right now but there’s actually something that I wanted to talk to you about,” Maggie says as her smile dissipates. 

“Okay, um is everything okay? You’re okay right,” Alex says worriedly. 

Maggie watches as Alex’s eyebrows scrunch together. “I’m okay. It’s just that-,” Maggie sighs and looks around the small tent that she’s sitting in. “I’m being sent out for awhile.” 

“Oh,” Alex responds quietly. She feels her heart drop a bit in her chest.

“Yeah, um, it’s a little bit longer than what I’m used to but I just wanted to let you know so that you don’t worry when you don’t hear from me.”

Alex can feel the sadness creeping up on her already. “That’s okay, when should I expect to hear from you again?”

“Probably not until early January,” Maggie says with sadness in her eyes. 

“Wow, that’s a long time,” Alex breathes out. She inhales deeply to try and keep her emotions under control. She’s really grown to care deeply for the woman on the other side of the call and has even started forming a quite a big a crush on her. “How will I know if you’re okay?” Alex asks in concern. She can’t bear the thought of going four months without knowing if the woman is alright.

“Yeah, I’ve never been sent out for this long and I can’t really tell you anything about it. I can put you as my emergency contact though, if you would like? Basically, if anything were to happen to me they would get in touch with you to let you know.”

Alex swallows loudly and then clears her throat, “ Uh, yeah, that would, um, that would be okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Maggie questions. “I know it’s a lot to take in and I would completely understand if you didn’t want to. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

Alex shakes her head lightly and says, “No, I’m sure. It would eat me alive if I never heard anything and was left wondering.” She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath. “Please be careful,” she says, her voice thick with emotion.

“I will be, I promise.” Maggie sighs loudly, “I’m sorry to be putting you through all this. You probably weren’t expecting all this shit to come along with writing letters to someone.”

“Hey, no,” Alex rushes out. “Don’t do that.” She watches as Maggie looks away to the side. “Maggie, please look at me.” Maggie turn back and Alex’s heart breaks at the sight. The girl looks so sad and worn down. “I’m here, Mags. And I’ll be here when you get back, okay? I don’t want you thinking that you’re a bother to me because you’re not. I don’t know if you can tell or not but I really care about you and I-.” She stops and looks at the hopeful look on the other woman’s face. She feels her heart speed up as she says, “And I really like you. A lot.”

A smile appears on Maggie’s face again and those to die for dimples show again. “You really know how to make a girl feel special, Danvers. I really care about you too, you know. And if you can’t tell, I really like you too. A lot.”

Alex’s heart feels like it might explode in her chest. “I really want to kiss you right now, Sawyer.”

“I’d really like that, Danvers,” Maggie smiles with that adorable head tilt.

“God, you’re really killing me right now, Maggie.”

Maggie smiles at Alex gently, “I have to go soon, but I feel so much better to be able to see you and tell you face to face instead of writing a letter to you about it.”

“I’m glad you told me, please be careful, Maggie.”

“I will. I’ll call you when I’m back on base in January, okay?” Maggie says sadly.

“I’ll be waiting.” Alex bites the inside of her cheek trying to keep the tears from falling. She suddenly leans forward and places a kiss on the camera. She watches as Maggie’s face brightens and she leans in as well, kissing the camera back. Alex smiles gently at her. “I’m gonna really miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, babe,” Maggie’s eyes widen comically. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

Alex cuts her off quickly, “It’s okay. Don’t be sorry.”

Maggie let’s out the breath she was holding in, “I’ll call you as soon as I can when I’m back.”

“You better. Bye Maggie.”

“Bye Alex.” 

The call ends and Alex drops her phone loudly on the coffee table. Sobs instantly rack through her body. She sits on her couch crying until there’s nothing left. She wipes at her face with the sleeves of her hoodie and walks over to her bed. She lies down and pulls the blankets up and under her chin. Her eyes close and she thinks to herself about how long these next few months are going to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment and leave kudos! Also, how are we feeling about Supergirl ending? I'm sad but also okay with it. They hardly gave Alex any storyline last season. Chyler deserves better than that. Especially after all that she's put into the character.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been two months since Maggie last spoke with Alex. Her team has been sent out to a small little town to keep watch and protect the school. So far things have been going exceptionally smooth. The kids are fun to be around. Sometimes they pass the time by playing outside with them. They love to kick around a soccer ball and enjoy the snacks that the soldiers give to them. The people are very friendly and welcoming. Only two more months and then Maggie will finally be able to talk to Alex again. 

As nice as everyone has been here, Maggie has still felt so alone. It hurts knowing that her family is out there living their lives not giving a shit about her at all. It hurts a lot knowing that she could be killed out here and they wouldn’t even know. Some nights she cries herself to sleep. The only thing that is keeping her going is that she knows that Alex is out there thinking and caring about her. If she didn’t have Alex, Maggie thinks she would probably lose her mind out here.

Maggie reaches into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulls out the two pictures of Alex. She smiles down at them. All of these new feelings are a bit overwhelming at times. Maggie has never felt this way for anyone before. Sure she dated a bit back home, but there was a lot of sneaking around and she was still a kid back then. The things she’s feeling now are all brand new to her and scare her a little. She sighs to herself and places the pictures back into the pocket for safekeeping. 

The next two months go by slowly but once Maggie and her team are boarding the five-ton truck to head back to base she feels the excitement rise. She’s finally going to get to talk to Alex again. She looks down at the floor of the truck and smiles to herself. Then she leans back and closes her eyes for the journey back to the base camp. 

It’s late at night when they arrive back, but that means that it is still daytime where Alex lives. She hurries off the truck with her gear and runs back to the tent where their bunks are. She tosses her bag on the floor next to her bunk and gently places her gun down. She takes out her phone and powers it on. Her leg bounces up and down in anticipation. Finally, her home screen pops up. She quickly clicks on her contacts and finds Alex’s name. Hitting the call button, she brings the phone up to her ear as it starts to ring.

“Hello,” Alex says a little out of breath.

“Hey there, Danvers,” Maggie says quietly.

“Maggie! Oh my god, I’ve missed you so much,” Alex says, her voice breaking.

“I’ve missed you too. So fucking much, Alex,” Maggie says as tears well up in her eyes. “I’m so happy to hear your voice again.”

“I wish I could hug you right now.”

Maggie closes her eyes and feels a few tears run down her face. She reaches up to wipe them away and says, “You have no idea how much I want that right now. The past four months have been so hard. I just don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I’ve been so depressed and just fucking sad. I hate feeling this way and I don’t know what to do, Alex,” she cries. “I don’t know if I can do this for another three years. I’m such a fucking idiot for signing an eight year contract.”

“Maggie, I wish there was more I could do. I’m so sorry. I feel so helpless right now.”

“It’s not your fault,” Maggie assures her.

“Still, I just want you to know I’m here for you, okay? I’m here baby, and I know here is really far away but you’re so strong, Maggie. I know you are. I’m so unbelievably proud of you. I really am. I promise you, when you get back, I will be waiting for you at the airport and I’m going to give you the biggest hug when I see you. I promise you I’m not going anywhere.”

More tears escape Maggie’s eyes as she listens to Alex. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I’ve just been having a lot of time to think and I just can’t stop thinking about my parents. It just hurts so much, Alex.”

“I know it does.”

Maggie brushes the tears from her face before saying, “I want you to know how thankful I am for you. If I didn’t have you I would go fucking crazy.”

“You mean so much to me. I don’t care how long I have to wait, when you get back I’m gonna hold you and never let go.”

“You promise?” Maggie whispers.

“I promise.”

“I could really use a good make out session right now,” Maggie says, attempting to lighten the mood. It seems to work because she hears Alex laughing loudly through the phone.

“You’re something else, Sawyer.”

Maggie smiles to herself. “Yeah, well you better get used to it, Danvers.”

“I guess I have no other choice. You’re stuck with me,” Alex replies teasingly.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Listen, it’s late here and I should really get some sleep. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay. Oh, I almost forgot, I sent a package over awhile back. So it should already be there waiting for you.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. I’ll go get it in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Maggie. Sleep well.”

“Night, Alex.”

The past four months have felt like an eternity to Alex. The relief she felt the second she heard Maggie’s voice brought tears to her eyes instantly. Hearing Maggie tell her how sad has been absolutely shattered Alex’s heart. She can’t imagine feeling like she doesn’t have anyone who cares about her. Kara has been Alex’s rock while Maggie was away. She would listen to Alex’s worries and concerns for the woman and hold her until she cried herself to sleep.

The nights where she was alone were worse. She couldn’t get out of her own head. All she could think about were worst possible scenarios. Every time her phone would ring and it was an unknown caller her heart would drop thinking it was about Maggie. She never told Kara, but there were nights where she would have nightmares. Those days were always worse.

She’s falling hard and fast for the other girl and it scares her so much. Alex hasn’t really been the relationship type in the past. She had dated but they never lasted, so she just gave up. It’s easier to go out to a bar and bring a girl home for the night. The less commitment there was for her the better. But with Maggie it’s completely different. She wants everything that comes with being in a real relationship. Hearing Maggie tell her that she is going to be overseas for three more years shattered Alex’s heart. She tried to keep her emotions at bay on the phone because Maggie was hurting and she needed to be strong for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Not going to lie, I kind of struggled with this chapter. Really hope you guys like it though. Keep leaving comments, I love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know what happened here...

The next morning, Maggie heads over to the mailroom tent. There’s a package waiting for her just like Alex had said. It’s bigger than the last one she had sent. Maggie picks it up and goes back outside to find a spot to be alone. She sits on the ground and opens the box. Inside she sees multiple other small boxes and another letter. She grabs the letter first and reads it.

September 22 2019  
Dear Maggie,

It was so wonderful to be able to hear your voice and see your face. I’m going to miss you so much over the next four months. You won’t get this until you’re back so I threw in a couple more things for you that you’re going to miss while gone. One box has candy for Halloween. Another has a small Christmas gift. I also included the toothbrush you asked for, toothpaste and deodorant. I hope you had a good Christmas despite everything.  
It’s barely been a week since our video call and I already miss you so incredibly much. I don’t know how I’m going to make it the next few months. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling. I hope you know I’ll be thinking about you every day. I can’t wait to hear your beautiful voice again.

Alex

Maggie places the note on the ground beside her and picks up the box labeled “Halloween”. She opens it and sees multiple candy bars and a pack of Starburst. She smiles and then opens the box that says “Christmas”. Maggie pulls out the softest blanket she’s ever felt. She pulls it to her chest and the smell of something sweet and warm hits her. She holds the blanket up to her face and smells it. She smiles to herself and tilts her head to the side. She drops it on her lap and pulls out her phone to call Alex. After a couple rings she picks up.

“Hello,” Alex says groggily.

“Hey, it’s Maggie. Um, were you sleeping? I forgot about the time difference.”

“Yeah I was, but it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry for waking you.”

“It’s really okay. I promise. I love hearing your voice.”

Maggie smiles softly. “I got your package. Thank you so much. This is the first time I’ve gotten a Christmas gift since being deployed.”

“You’re very welcome. I know it’s not much but I wanted to get you something you could actually use.”

“It’s perfect. Um, this might be a little weird of me to ask, but does it smell like you?” Maggie questions nervously.

Alex laughs quietly on the other side. “Probably, I used it for a few days before I mailed it.”

Maggie lifts the blanket back up to her face and breathes it in. Tears fill her eyes and she sniffles. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex says concerned.

“I just wish I could hug you right now. I’ve really been having trouble sleeping with everything that’s been on my mind. Having a blanket that smells like you, it just kind of makes me feel like a part of you is here with me. I hope that doesn’t sound weird.”

“It’s not weird at all. I hope it helps you sleep better. It’ll have to do until I have you here with me.”

“I would do fucking anything right now to be held. It’s been so long, Alex,” Maggie says, her voice breaking.

“I know baby, I know. I promise I’ll hold you for as long as you need when you come back.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Maggie says as she wipes the tears from her cheeks. “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you.”

“You’re an amazing person, Mags. You deserve the world.”

“I really can’t wait to see you. Three years is so long.”

“I know it is,” Alex sighs.

“I just want you to know that I don’t expect you to wait for me.”

“Maggie-,” Alex starts.

“Just let me finish. Three years is so long, Alex. Just know that it’s okay if you find someone else. Someone who’s there and can give you everything I can’t.”

“Maggie, no. I’m not going anywhere. I don’t need or want anyone else, okay? You’re all I want. I can wait.”

“I just don’t want to be a burden,” Maggie says sadly.

“You could never be a burden to me. Ever. I care about you so much it scares me. You’re worth it.”

“I want to kiss you so fucking much,” Maggie breathes out, placing her forehead against her knees.

“I can’t wait to finally taste your lips,” Alex whispers. 

Maggie bites her lip and looks around to make sure no one is close. “I want you so bad,” she replies heavily.

“I want you too. You have no idea. The photo you sent me, I can’t stop thinking about your arms. How strong they look. I just know your body is incredible.”

“God Alex,” Maggie lets out.

“I can’t wait to have you in my bed. Underneath me. On top of me.”

“Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want that,” Maggie says, her voice laced with arousal. “You’re so sexy.”

“You’re sexy. I bet you have the hottest abs. I can’t wait lick them all over.”

Maggie groans at the thought, “You’re fucking killing me right now, Danvers.”

“I can’t wait to feel your skin against mine,” Alex says quietly.

“Fuck, I want that so much.” Maggie takes a deep breath to ground herself and says, “We have to stop or I’m going to go crazy.”

“Sorry,” Alex says softly.

Maggie laughs, “Don’t be. It’s just been awhile for me and you got me really worked up there.”

“You’re cute,” Alex responds with a laugh.

Maggie rolls her eyes playfully and says, “You’re something else, Danvers. I should probably let you go though. I have some things to get done and you should get back to sleep.”

“It’s going to be hard to sleep after that,” Alex admits.

“At least try. I feel bad for waking you up.”

“Don’t feel bad. I love being able to hear your voice.”

“I love hearing you too. I have to go now. Sweet dreams, beautiful.”

“Bye Maggie.”

“Bye Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments! I truly do love reading your thoughts! Please leave kudos if you'd like!


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been two months since Maggie received the blanket from Alex. She sleeps with it every night. The first few weeks she would bury her nose in it wishing it were really Alex there with her. Sadly for her, the smell of Alex eventually started to fade. The two have been talking on the phone and video chatting every week. They’ve grown closer together and learned so much about one another. Maggie can feel herself falling hard for the other woman.

Mail time comes around and to Maggie’s surprise she gets a package. She opens it curiously. Alex hadn’t mentioned that she sent her anything. Inside she finds a few bags of Doritos, new socks and a letter. She opens the envelope to read what Alex has written and a photo falls out onto her lap. Maggie’s jaw drops. She grabs the picture quickly and looks around making sure no one is paying her any attention. She decides the coast is clear and looks at the picture again. Alex is going to be the death of her. It’s a polaroid of Alex taken in a mirror wearing a black lacy bra and matching underwear. Maggie almost drools at the sight. She places the picture face down and grabs the letter.

March 3 2020  
Dear Maggie,

I hope this reaches you before your birthday. When were you going to tell me it was the 29th of this month? I got an email yesterday from the pen pal program. I hope you have a great birthday. I really hope I get to see your face on your big day. I included a little something extra in here for you. I was really nervous to send it to you, but I figured you could use a little pick me up.  
I can’t seem to let go of writing letters to you. I know we get to talk on the phone a lot but I still love the physical sense of writing out something and sending it to you. School is still kicking my ass as you know. Finals will be coming up soon though and then I’ll finally get a break from it all. I’m excited to start my last year of college. When I graduate that will mean only one more year until you’re here. It seems like forever away right now, but I know we will make it through. I’m so incredibly proud of you. I don’t tell you enough. You’re one of the strongest and bravest people I know. I can’t wait to have you in my arms.

Alex

Maggie places the letter in the box underneath her bed and then grabs her phone and the picture and heads to the Wi-Fi tent. It’s her Saturday again and she’s relieved to see no one else is inside. She places her headphones in her ears and facetimes Alex. Her face instantly lights up the moment Alex appears on her screen.

“Hey!” Alex says cheerily.

“Hey there, Danvers,” Maggie replies. “So I got something in the mail today,” she says, tilting her head to the side. She watches as Alex looks down bashfully as her cheeks turn a little red. Maggie holds the small square up in front of the camera and squints her eyes playfully at Alex with her dimples on full display. “You trying to kill me, Danvers?”

Alex looks up at Maggie and says, “I was really nervous for you to see that. I’ve been mentally freaking out for a couple weeks.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about. You’re so fucking beautiful, Alex.”

Alex’s cheeks turn even redder as she covers her face with one of her hands. “I can’t believe I really sent you that.”

Maggie smiles at her smugly, “I have no complaints here.”

“I showed you mine, you gonna show me yours?” Alex asks jokingly. Maggie bites her lip and scans her eyes around the empty tent. She moves her chair back and stands up while untucking her t-shirt. Alex’s eyes widen and she says hurriedly, “Maggie, I was just kidding!” Maggie smiles mischievously and pulls her shirt up exposing her abs. She watches as Alex’s eyes drop from her face to her stomach and her mouth opens slightly. Alex runs her tongue over her lips and says, “Holy fuck.”

Maggie drops her shirt and tucks it back in her pants before sitting back down. “That do it for ya, Danvers?”

“I- Um,” Alex swallows thickly. “Holy shit. You’re so fucking hot. I knew you had amazing abs hiding under there, but fuck Maggie,” Alex groans.

“You’re one to talk, Danvers,” Maggie replies, glancing at the photo once again. “You’re body is amazing. I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

Alex groans again and covers her face. “This is torture,” she says.

“Hey, you started it,” Maggie says with a laugh.

“This is about to be the longest three years ever,” Alex sighs.

“I know, babe,” Maggie replies softly.

Alex looks at her through her eyelashes. “This isn’t just a physical thing for me, I hope you know that. I mean obviously you’re super hot and I’m so attracted to you, but I have a lot of feelings for you.”

“I know,” Maggie assures her. “I’m falling for you, Danvers,” Maggie tells her quietly.

Alex smiles warmly at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Maggie says with those dimples showing once again. “I wouldn’t be able to make it through this without you.”

“That’s not true,” Alex says while shaking her head.

“It is though,” Maggie says honestly. “It’s been so hard and so lonely. You literally saved me.”

“You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Alex tells her.

“You make me stronger.”

Alex’s eyes water up. She laughs a bit and says, “Why are our conversations always a fucking rollercoaster? First you try to seduce me with those fucking sexy abs of yours and now you’re trying to make my heart explode.”

Maggie fully laughs at that. “Hey, you tried to seduce me first! I had to get you back for making me all hot and bothered. At least you can take care of yourself. Meanwhile, I’m left here to suffer. You didn’t leave very much to the imagination.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at that. “I could leave even less to the imagination,” she says cheekily. 

Maggie’s mouth opens to reply but nothing comes out. Alex laughs at the dumbstruck look on the woman’s face. “You’re so mean,” Maggie finally responds.

Alex smiles widely at her. “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Maggie shakes her head at the woman but smiles nonetheless. “I’ve been sleeping better lately,” Maggie tells her.

“I’m so glad to hear that. The blanket has been helping?”

Maggie nods to her. “Yeah, it doesn’t really smell like you anymore, but it still helps me.” 

A sad look crosses Maggie’s face. “What’s wrong?” Alex questions.

“I just- I’m scared,” Maggie whispers.

“Of what?

“Losing you,” she says sadly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alex assures her. “I’m right here.” Alex’s heart breaks for the girl. “You’re not going to lose me.”

“You mean so much to me.”

“You mean the world to me.”

A small smile graces Maggie’s face and she says reluctantly, “I have to go here in a minute. Thank you for the chips and socks. I really do appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

“And thank you for the picture,” she says grinning. “I’ll have to keep that one close by for safe keeping. I would hate to have to punch one of these boys for seeing my girl like that.”

“Your girl huh?” Alex questions with one eyebrow raised and a smile on her lips.

“Yeah,” Maggie confirms tilting her head to the side. “I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“See you later, Danvers.”

“Counting on it, Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for all the nice comments. They really do mean a lot to me! I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think and leave kudos if you would like.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s nearly July and the weather has warmed up. The days are sunny and humid. It’s also been three months. Three months since Alex had last spoke to Maggie. No phone calls or letters. Alex feels like she’s losing her mind worrying about the other woman. The military hasn’t contacted her regarding Maggie though. That has to be a good thing, right? If something were wrong they would let her know. Still, Alex’s mind races day and night. She barely made it through her classes before summer break. Not being able to shake the feeling that something just was not right.

It’s a Tuesday and Alex has the day off. Like any other day, she drags a blanket to the couch to mindlessly watch some show on Netflix. Four episodes in, her phone rings. Her heart leaps from her chest when she sees that Maggie is facetiming her. She grabs her phone with her shaking hands, dropping it to the floor and cursing herself. She picks it up hurriedly and accepts the call. Her stomach drops at the sight. Maggie is lying in what clearly looks like some kind of hospital bed and wearing a hospital gown. The side of her face is bruised and there are a few stitches above one of her eyes.

“Hey there, Danvers,” Maggie says gently.

“Maggie!” Alex exclaims with tears building in her eyes. “Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m okay. I promise.”

“I don’t hear from you for three months and then you call out of nowhere all beat up! Maggie, that’s not- you’re not-,” Alex finally breaks and sobs rack through her body.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Alex. I wanted to call but I just couldn’t. We got sent out without hardly any notice and I just didn’t have time to let you know. I felt so bad. I knew you would be worried sick, but there just wasn’t anything I could do. I’m sorry,” Maggie explains. She can feel her heart breaking watching Alex cry.

“What happened?” Alex asks. 

“We got ambushed. I can’t really tell you any specifics. An rpg was shot at us and I got hit with some shrapnel. I’m okay though. Just some stitches and a little bruising. I’ll be good as new in no time,” Maggie tries to assure her.

Alex takes a deep breath as she tries to process everything. “You could have died.”

“But I didn’t. I’m here, sweetheart. I’m okay.”

“God, I was so worried about you. The past three months have been the absolute worst. You can’t do that to me again, Maggie. You can’t just disappear like that. I can’t handle it,” Alex says while wiping the tears from her face.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Maggie says quietly. She looks to the side before saying, “It tore me to pieces not being able to tell you I was okay. I’m so fucking sorry, Alex.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I know it wasn’t your fault. I should know better.” She shakes her head and says, “You’re not in any pain?”

“A little, but I’ll survive,” Maggie smiles softly.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Danvers. More than anything.”

“Fuck, I’ve never wanted to hold you more than I do right now,” Alex says as she lies back down on her side on the couch.

“You have no idea how much I need that. I thought about you every day. I’m falling so hard for you, Alex,” Maggie admits.

“I’ve already fallen for you,” Alex whispers quietly.

“Really?” Maggie questions with a look of disbelief.

“Of course. How could I not?”

Maggie smiles with her dimples finally making an appearance. “I can’t wait to see you in person.”

“It’s going to be the best day of my life.”

Maggie shakes her head with a laugh. “I’m not sure I’m worthy of that, Danvers.”

“You are,” Alex confirms. “You better not ever scare me like that again though or I will kick your ass.”

“I can’t tell you it won’t happen again because it’s out of my control, but I promise you I will let you know when I’m sent out if I have the ability to.”

“Please be careful, Maggie.”

“Always am. You look adorable all cuddled up.”

“I look like shit.”

“You look beautiful,” Maggie says as she watches Alex’s cheeks redden slightly.

“Well I’m not going to lie to you. You’ve looked better, Sawyer.”

Maggie laughs fully for the first time in weeks. “You really know how to kick a girl when she’s down.”

“I’m just playing. You’re as gorgeous as ever.”

“Now I know you’re lying,” Maggie says with a smile.

“I’d never lie to you,” Alex replies as she sits back up. She watches Maggie’s eyes widen slightly as the blanket falls to her lap. She’s wearing a tank top with clearly nothing underneath. “See something you like,” she teases.

“I, um, you-,” Maggie stutters. Alex laughs at Maggie’s flustered state. Maggie bites her lip and says, “Don’t know if you can tell, but I’m such a boobs girl.”

Alex raises her eyebrows at the admission. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Maggie says as a blush coats her tan cheeks. “When I get back there I’ll show you just how much of a boobs girl I am,” she flirts.

“You’re not allowed to turn me on right after scaring me half to death,” Alex scolds playfully.

Maggie tilts her head and says, “I can’t help it that you’re so hot.”

Alex covers her face while smiling. “Stop,” she says bashfully.

“Oh now you want to get all shy with me?” Maggie teases.

Alex looks at Maggie in thought for a moment and then asks, “Are you alone?”

“Yes,” Maggie responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we let them have a little fun or make them wait until they meet in person?  
> As always, thank you so much for reading and for all of the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Alex looks at Maggie in thought for a moment and then asks, “Are you alone?”

“Yes,” Maggie replies.

Alex bites the inside of her cheek in thought and then reaches down, crossing her arms, and starts pulling off her tank top. She tosses it to the side and looks back at Maggie with a shy look on her face. Maggie’s mouth is wide open and Alex laughs at the woman in shock. “Did I break you?”

“Holy fuck, Danvers,” Maggie finally says. “You’re so beautiful.”

Alex feels her blush deepen at the compliment. She turns and places her phone down against the arm of the couch and brings her hands up to her breasts cupping them softly.

“Oh my fucking god,” Maggie breathes out heavily. She watches as Alex gently squeezes her full breasts as she bites her lower lip. “You’re so fucking hot, Alex.”

Alex moans lowly. “I wish your hands were on me right now.”

Maggie groans at the thought. “Me too, baby.” She wets her lips and adds, “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth.”

Alex’s head falls back and she moans a little louder. “God, Maggie.”

“You’re so sexy,” Maggie tells her with her voice laced with arousal.

Alex’s eyes open and she says, “I want you so bad. I’m so ready for you right now.”

“Fuck,” Maggie groans. “We have to stop. I can’t handle this. It’s been literally years since I’ve been able to take care of myself and you’re turning me on so much.”

Alex smiles and drops her hands to her lap. “Too much for you to handle, Sawyer?” she teases.

Maggie breathes in deeply, “Yes.”

Alex giggles at the darker woman and then reaches for her tank top and pulls it back on. “That’ll have to hold you over for now.”

“Oh trust me, it will,” Maggie assures her with a smile. “You really are something else, Danvers. You know that?”

“I think you’ve told me a time or two. You should get some rest though. Let your body heal,” Alex suggests.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex replies softly. 

“Bye, babe.”

“Bye, Maggie.”

Six days later and Alex still hasn’t heard from Maggie yet. It’s 10:30pm and she heads to bed. As soon as she’s finally comfortable under the blankets she hears a knock at her door. She sighs and throws her blankets to the side. She makes her way to the door and opens it. Her heart explodes at the sight before her. 

“Hey there, Danvers,” Maggie smiles widely.

Alex’s heart feels like it might beat out of her chest. “Maggie!” she exclaims breathlessly. She immediately reaches out and cups the shorter woman’s face in her hands. “You’re here. You’re really here,” she says in utter disbelief with tears filling her eyes.

“I’m really here,” Maggie replies. 

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s shoulders and pulls her in for a hug. “Maggie,” she says, her voice breaking as she cries.

Maggie instantly drops her bag and wraps her arms around Alex with tears of her own falling. “I’m here, baby.” She pushes forward a bit and Alex walks back with her as she pushes the door closed behind her. She rubs her hands up and down Alex’s back soothingly.

Alex pulls back and wipes at her face with a watery laugh. “What are you doing here?”

“I had some leave saved up and couldn’t wait another minute to see you.”

Alex reaches up and lightly brushes her thumb across the cut above Maggie’s eyebrow. She then cups Maggie’s face in her hands again and Maggie smiles up at her. She feels her heart melt at the sight of those dimples in person. Her thumbs move across wet cheeks and over the small creases. “You’re so beautiful.” She looks over Maggie’s entire face, noticing for the first time all the freckles that litter it. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Maggie feels her cheeks heat up as she shakes her head. “You’re one to talk, Danvers.” She reaches up and cups Alex’s jaw in her hands delicately. “Can I kiss you?” she whispers, her eyes darting back and forth from Alex’s eyes and lips.

Alex can only nod in response and the next thing she knows Maggie’s lips are on hers. Butterflies erupt in her stomach and her knees shake underneath her. Alex turns her head to the side and deepens the kiss. She feels Maggie’s hands slide into her hair and she moans slightly at the feeling. Their tongues meet and Alex swears she’s never tasted anything better. Eventually, they have to come up for air and their lips separate. Alex feels Maggie’s forehead against her own and she sighs in contentment.

“You’re so worth it. Waiting for you was so worth it,” Alex tells her. She opens her eyes and sees golden brown ones looking back at her. “I still can’t believe you’re really here.”

Maggie brushes their noses together before stepping back. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom? It’s been a long day of traveling.”

“Of course! It’s right over there,” Alex gestures. “Are you- Um, you’re staying here, right?” she questions nervously.

Maggie smiles at her with that adorable head tilt. “I was counting on it. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“No! No, I do. I do want you here,” Alex assures her quickly.

Maggie nods her head and picks up her bag. “I’ll be right back.”

Alex watches as the other woman walks across her apartment and into the bathroom. When the door closes behind her Alex let’s out a long breath. She brings her hands up to her face and smiles widely. She still can’t believe Maggie is here. A few minutes later, Maggie emerges from the bathroom. Alex feels her heart melt in her chest. Maggie is wearing a gray t-shirt that’s slightly too big for her and matching gray joggers.

“What?” Maggie asks shyly as Alex looks at her with the biggest smile.

“Who knew a badass soldier could look so damn adorable,” Alex responds as she walks towards her.

Maggie looks away with a smile, “Stop it, Danvers.” She yawns and covers her mouth.

“Tired?”

“Yeah,” Maggie confirms. “All that traveling is catching up to me.”

Alex grabs her hand softly. “I was just getting to bed when you knocked.” She leads Maggie over to her bed and pulls her down next to her. She reaches for the discarded blankets and brings them up over the two of them. They both lay on their sides facing one another before Maggie finally moves in closer and cuddles up to Alex. She buries her face under Alex’s chin and sobs racks through her body. Alex is quick to wrap her arms around the smaller woman. She threads one hand into Maggie’s thick, dark hair. “I’ve got you, baby,” she whispers with a kiss to the top of Maggie’s head.

“It’s just been so long since I’ve been held.”

“I know, babe. I know.” Alex holds Maggie tightly as the woman lets it all out. She feels Maggie pulling back and loosens her hold on the woman. She wipes the tears from Maggie’s face and leans in for a gentle kiss. “You okay?” she asks as she runs her fingers through Maggie’s hair.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” Maggie stares into Alex’s eyes and bites her lip. “I’m in love with you,” she admits shakily. 

Alex’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. She feels the tears building up once again. “I’m in love with you too.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, wholeheartedly.”

They both lean in and their lips meet again in a soft and loving kiss. Alex then lies on her back and pulls Maggie slightly on top of her. Maggie’s head instinctively goes to Alex’s neck and she cuddles into the taller woman. She places a gentle kiss on the redhead’s neck before they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met!! I've had it planned out how they were going to meet before I even started writing the story. I promise I wasn't ignoring the comments about military leave! I just didn't want to give it away. Thank you all so much for reading! Please let me know what you think! Leave a kudos if you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback on the last chapter was so amazing! Thank you all so incredibly much! Enjoy!

Maggie awakens to the feeling of fingers soothingly running up and down her back. She breathes in that all too familiar smell. Alex. Having a blanket that smelled like the taller woman was one thing, but having her nose against her neck is another. Maggie moves her head slightly to look at Alex.

“Morning,” Alex whispers with a smile.

“Good morning,” Maggie replies. She leans in and kisses the side of Alex’s neck softly. Alex hums in response and Maggie continues kissing up her neck to her earlobe. She lightly nips at it and Alex turns her head to catch Maggie’s full lips on her own. Their lips move together slowly with both of them savoring the moment. Maggie feels Alex’s tongue brush against her lips and she opens her mouth inviting her in. They kiss for a few minutes before Maggie pulls away.

“Wow,” Alex says breathless.

Maggie chuckles and places a firm kiss on the redhead’s cheek. “Hi,” she smiles with her dimples fully on display. 

“Hi,” Alex says delicately as she runs her fingers through Maggie’s hair. “So last night wasn’t a dream? You’re really here.”

“I’m here,” Maggie confirms.

“Are you hungry?”

Maggie’s face lights up at the thought of real food. “Yes.”

“There’s a pancake place right down the street if you’re okay with that. I don’t have much here to eat.”

“Pancakes sound perfect,” Maggie says eagerly.

They both make their way out of bed and Alex let’s Maggie in the bathroom first to get ready. About twenty minutes later, Alex hears Maggie calling for her. She walks over to the bathroom door and says, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just need help wrapping my leg.”

“Can I come in?” Alex questions.

“Yeah.”

Alex opens the door and sees Maggie sitting on the edge of the tub. Her eyes are instantly drawn to the long red mark with stitches down the side of her thigh. She kneels down in front of Maggie and hesitantly brings her hand up to the injured leg. She very gently runs her fingertips along side it and watches as goose bumps rise on the darker skin. “Mags-,” she starts.

“I’m okay,” Maggie tries assuring her. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Alex looks up at Maggie through her eyelashes and leans her head down and kisses a trail along beside the cut. She feels Maggie’s hand go into her hair and hears her breath out audibly. She rises back up and picks up the gauze and begins wrapping Maggie’s leg. After, Maggie leaves her to get ready for the day and then the two head out to breakfast. 

Alex beams as she watches Maggie bounce on the heels of her feet in excitement as they wait to be seated. They sit in a small booth across from one another and they both order a coffee. Maggie gets the chocolate chip pancakes and Alex orders the strawberry pancakes. Maggie groans in contentment at the first bite and Alex pokes fun at her. 

“So how long are you here for,” Alex asks nervously.

“Two weeks,” Maggie answers.

“Two weeks?! Really?”

Maggie nods. “Yeah.”

Alex feels her smile get even bigger. “I’ll have to call work later and see if I can work something out. I don’t want to miss any time I have with you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Maggie insists.

“I want to. I’ve been thinking about this moment for so long and now that it’s here I don’t want to miss a single second.”

They head back to Alex’s apartment after eating and she calls her manager at work. She’s able to use up her PTO hours and thanks the man graciously for letting her off on such short notice. She hangs up the call and walks over to Maggie sitting on the couch. “Just you and me the next too weeks.”

Maggie bites her bottom lip and says, “How do you feel about going out to a cabin for a few days.”

“That sounds amazing.”

Alex goes to get her laptop and they sift through cabins on Air BnB until they find one they like. They pack up clothes and essentials and head out to Alex’s truck for the three-hour drive. The car ride is filled with singing, handholding, and occasional small kisses with only one stop at a grocery store for food. They finally pull up to their destination and pack their belongings inside. They eat a light lunch with Maggie promising to cook a tasty dinner for them later that evening. 

They spend the day cuddled up on a couch watching movies on Netflix. Maggie feels Alex’s stomach growl under her arm and giggles lightly.

“Hungry, Danvers?”

“Maybe a little,” Alex admits with a slight blush.

Maggie plants a kiss on her lips and pulls herself up off the couch. “I’m going to start dinner.”

“Need help?” Alex questions as she sits up.

Maggie shakes her head, “I got it. Just relax, babe,” Maggie tells her with a wink.

Alex shakes her head with a small smile on her face and lies back down. “Yes ma’am.” She hears a laugh from Maggie as the woman enters the kitchen to begin cooking. 

Not long later, Alex is drawn from her spot on the couch by the smell coming from the kitchen. She walks around the corner to see Maggie setting the table with two plates full of spaghetti.

“Just in time,” Maggie says as she catches sight of Alex.

“This smells amazing,” Alex praises.

“Hope it tastes as good as it smells then.”

“I have high hopes,” Alex responds as they both sit down. They begin to eat and Alex moans at the taste. “This is the best spaghetti I’ve ever had.”

Maggie’s cheeks blush slightly. “It’s one of the things I’m good at making. It’s my aunt’s recipe,” she explains.

They finish eating and Alex fights with her on washing the dishes. In the end, Alex wins the battle and they find themselves back on the couch with another movie playing. This time Alex is slightly on top of Maggie, her head lying on her chest. She brings her hand up and slides it under Maggie’s t-shirt. She feels the muscles jump at her touch as Maggie’s breath hitches. Maggie’s hand makes its way into short red hair and she scratches at Alex’s scalp lightly. Alex hums in approval and continues running her fingers over Maggie’s very defined abs.

Maggie reaches to cup Alex’s jaw with her other hand and leans in to kiss her. They get lost in each other breathing heavily between kisses. Alex moves her lips to Maggie’s neck and sucks gently near her collarbone. Maggie tilts her head to the side and moans out quietly. Her head snaps back up when she feels Alex sit up. She watches as the redhead tugs off her own shirt and her eyes are drawn to the supple cleavage spilling from a dark purple bra. Alex throws one leg over Maggie, being mindful of the woman’s stitches, and sits in her lap before leaning back down to kiss her again. Maggie’s arms go around to Alex’s back and she rubs slowly along the soft pale skin. 

She pulls back out of breath and says, “You’re so beautiful, Alex.”

Alex kisses her hard in response and grabs at the bottom of Maggie’s shirt, tugging it upwards. Maggie sits up and allows Alex to pull it off.

“Fuck,” Alex groans at the sight of Maggie’s firm abs. “I love these,” she says as she scratches her nails down them. She feels the muscles flutter under her touch. “So sexy.”

Maggie’s fingers move to Alex’s bra clasp and she looks up at her in a silent question. Alex nods at her with approval and she undoes the bra and lets it fall down between them. Alex grabs the fallen material and tosses it to the floor. She watches as Maggie looks up at her with a nervous look in her eyes.

“I haven’t done this in awhile,” Maggie admits shyly.

Alex rubs the back on her fingers across Maggie’s flushed cheek adoringly. “Nothing you haven’t seen before,” she tells her.

Maggie glances down at Alex’s breasts and her tongue darts out to wet her lips. Alex takes Maggie’s hands in her own and brings them up to cup her breasts.

“Fuck,” Maggie lets out. “They’re even better in person.” Her confidence builds and she tenderly kneads them in her hands. “So soft. So perfect.” She watches as Alex’s head falls back with a groan and feels hands grip at her shoulders. She licks her lips again and then leans forward and kisses Alex’s right breast just above her nipple. 

“Maggie,” Alex breathes out heavily. She tangles her hands in long dark hair and pulls Maggie’s face back into her chest.

Maggie accepts and takes a hard nipple into her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive bud as Alex’s moans fill her ears. She sucks and then bites on it softly. The moan that leaves Alex’s lips is utterly filthy and Maggie can feel the stickiness building between her legs. She moves her mouth to the other breast and gives it the same attention, swirling her tongue around the pink nipple before bringing it between her lips.

Alex grips harder onto Maggie’s hair and feels the shorter woman moan against her breast. “You feel so good.” She bucks her hips instinctively against Maggie’s lap trying to seek some type of friction. She grabs at Maggie’s face and brings her back to her lips. Maggie’s tongue finds it’s way inside her mouth and she wraps her lips around it and sucks. Maggie moans into her mouth as her fingernails drag down Alex’s naked back. Alex pulls away out of breath, “Take me to bed, baby.”

Maggie holds onto Alex with her strong arms and easily stands up holding her. Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck and her legs around her waist. She feels a gush of wetness between her thighs at the show of strength as Maggie carries her effortlessly through the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, leave a comment and let me know what you think! Leave kudos if you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie carefully lays Alex down on the bed and guides her head to a pillow as she climbs on top of her. She looks down at the redhead lovingly and kisses her softly. Maggie sits up a bit and pulls off her sports bra, throwing it to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful, Maggie,” Alex says as she reaches up to feel Maggie’s breasts in her hands. She cups them and massages them gently while running her thumbs over her nipples.

Maggie groans at the feeling, “God, Alex.” Suddenly, Alex flips them over so that she’s on top of Maggie. Maggie’s eyes widen at the sudden movement before she giggles quietly. Alex smiles at her and leans down kissing a trail down her neck and to her chest. She circles her tongue around one of Maggie’s nipples, carefully avoiding making contact. She does the same to the other and Maggie whines. Alex finally takes Maggie into her mouth and watches, as the shorter woman’s eyes slam shut. “Fuck,” Maggie lets out.

Alex releases Maggie with a pop and does the same to the other side before traveling even farther down. She runs her tongue around the tense muscles of Maggie’s stomach, making good on her promise to lick them all over. She feels Maggie fist her hair slightly and moans when she tugs a bit at her. She makes her way to the waistband of Maggie’s sweatpants and dips her tongue underneath before sitting up. She pulls Maggie’s pants off and discards her own as well, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear. She looks down at the beautiful woman under her and slides her nails along Maggie’s sides. Maggie grabs at Alex’s hips and pulls her back down to her, kissing her softly. Alex smiles when Maggie rubs her nose against hers.

“I love you,” Alex whispers into the small space between them.

“I love you too,” Maggie answers with another firm kiss.

Alex slides her fingertips under Maggie’s underwear and pulls up, asking if it’s okay. Maggie nods her consent and Alex slides them down toned legs. She bites her lip at the sight of how wet Maggie is already. She looks up and sees a nervous look on Maggie’s face. She cups the woman’s face in her hands and says, “Hey, is this okay? We don’t have to do anything. I’m perfectly fine with just cuddling. I promise.”

Maggie shakes her head, “No, I want you. I’m just nervous. It’s really been a long time since I’ve done this.”

Alex kisses her sweetly, “Don’t be nervous, baby. I’ve got you.”

Maggie pulls at the waistband of Alex’s underwear and asks, “Can these come off too?”

“Of course,” Alex says smiling. She quickly rids her body of the last piece of clothing and then places her body against Maggie’s.

“Oh my fucking god,” Maggie moans out as Alex’s skin makes contact with hers. She can feel her everywhere. She holds onto Alex’s back as they kiss again, tongues and teeth clashing. 

Alex pulls back and says, “I want to taste you.” She kisses a path downwards and settles between Maggie’s legs. She wets her lips at the sight of Maggie’s wet pussy. “So pretty.” She kisses the inside of her thighs and listens as Maggie’s breathing picks up. She places a barely there kiss on Maggie’s center and then licks at her, finally tasting her. She moans and one of Maggie’s hands finds it’s way into her hair.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Maggie pants. She moans even louder when Alex licks her clit, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nerves. “Alex, fuck. I’m gonna come.” Maggie brings her hands up to her face in embarrassment.

Alex is having none of it. She shoots up and pulls the soldier’s hands away. “I want to see you,” she says as she touches Maggie with her fingers. She dips down to the darker woman’s entrance, collecting the wetness there and then circles Maggie’s clit with just the right amount of pressure.

Maggie’s nails dig into pale skin on Alex’s back as she feels the pressure building inside her. “Fuck. Fuck, baby. I’m coming. Alex, I’m coming.” Her head slams back into the pillows as her body arches up and her nails drag down Alex’s back. Alex slowly works her down from her high as she kisses at her neck lovingly.

“So beautiful,” Alex tells her. She watches as Maggie’s chest heaves, trying to catch her breath. Maggie’s eyes meet her own and she has a bashful look on her face.

“I’m not usually that fast,” Maggie breathes out.

“It was really hot,” Alex assures her. “Oh!” Alex exclaims as she finds herself suddenly underneath Maggie.

“My turn,” Maggie says with a dimpled grin. She finds herself drawn back to Alex’s full breasts. She holds them both in her hands. “I fucking love these.” She takes a hard nipple into her mouth sucking and flicking her tongue over it. Alex’s hands hold her head in place as she groans in pleasure. Maggie’s sure she could spend hours with Alex’s breasts in her mouth. She nips at the underside of one of them and continues kissing down her toned stomach to where Alex needs her most. She hooks her arms under Alex’s thighs and holds them open, spreading Alex before her. She bites at Alex’s inner thighs, leaving slight red marks on the skin. Gently, she licks Alex from her entrance up to her clit. “You taste so fucking good.”

“Fuck me, Maggie,” Alex pleads. “Please.”

Maggie brings a finger up and slowly enters Alex. She moans at the wet, hot feeling of being inside the other woman. She slides her finger back out and then back in at a gentle pace, letting Alex get used to her being inside. After a couple small thrusts she quickens her pace, feeling Alex grip at her hair again. Maggie slides her other hand up and laces her fingers with Alex’s free hand as she sucks the redhead’s clit into her mouth.

“Maggie!” Alex exclaims, her hips rising in time with Maggie’s movements. “You feel so good inside me.”

Maggie releases Alex’s clit from the warmth of her mouth. “You’re so fucking sexy, Danvers.” She curls her finger forward and Alex’s mouth drops open.

“Yes! Right there. Don’t stop.”

Maggie keeps fucking her as she flicks her tongue on her clit. “Come for me, baby.”

Alex arches off the bed screaming Maggie’s name. Maggie helps her ride out the waves before pulling out and licks up the wetness from Alex. She crawls up the taller woman’s body and lies down beside her, pulling her into her arms.

Alex curls into Maggie as she feels her fingers comb through her short hair. “Holy shit.” She feels Maggie’s chest rumble with a laugh. “For someone who hasn’t done that in awhile, you’re really good at that.” She lifts her head to catch Maggie’s eyes and sees the most beautiful sight. Maggie smiling widely with those irresistible dimples showing. “You’re so fucking cute.”

“Not as cute as you,” Maggie retorts.

Alex kisses her, sucking Maggie’s bottom lip between her own. She releases Maggie’s lips from her own and they both lay there on a shared pillow just gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. Alex’s body shivers from the cold of the room now that her body has cooled off. Maggie grabs the blankets and pulls them up over the two of them.

“Thank you,” Alex says sleepily.

Maggie pulls Alex back into her and they cuddle up together. “I love you,” Maggie whispers into Alex’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Alex replies with a kiss to Maggie’s collarbone. Alex feels Maggie’s hold on her tighten a little before they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has zero plot...

The next morning, Alex wakes up to one of the most beautiful sights. Maggie is lying next to her on her stomach, the blankets covering her waist down and leaving her naked back exposed. The rising sunlight is hitting her skin perfectly, giving it a golden glow. Alex reaches out and traces her fingers across the soft skin lightly. Maggie’s eyes slowly open and meet hers with a smile.

“Morning,” Maggie mumbles sleepily.

“Morning,” Alex replies.

“That feels good,” Maggie whispers.

“You look so beautiful,” Alex tells her.

Maggie’s cheeks flush slightly. “You’re beautiful, Danvers.”

Alex moves over closer to the smaller woman and leaves kisses along the expanse of her back. Feeling the strong muscles contract under her lips. Maggie hums at the feeling. Alex makes her way to Maggie’s neck and brushes dark hair away to give her access. She leaves open-mouthed kisses, sucking on the darker skin making Maggie moan. Alex finally reaches Maggie’s lips and they kiss languidly, tongues dancing together in the serene silence of the cabin.

Alex gently pushes Maggie onto her back and throws a leg over her straddling her stomach. She bites her lip while gazing down into brown eyes and rolls her hips against Maggie’s abs.

“Fuck,” Maggie exhales loudly. She places her hands on Alex’s thighs, rubbing them up and down before moving them to grab at the taller girl’s ass.

“I’ve been dreaming of getting off like this,” Alex admits to her, her hips grinding in a steady rhythm.

Maggie groans when she feels wetness spreading across her skin. “You are so fucking hot.” She squeezes Alex’s ass a bit rougher.

“Yes!” Alex says as she feels pleasure shoot through her veins. “Spank me,” Alex whines out with hooded eyes. Maggie’s eyebrows rise up at the request. She pulls a hand away and brings it back against Alex’s skin with a slap. “Fuck, Maggie. Harder.” Maggie complies and smacks her ass with a little more force. Alex moans out loudly.

“Holy shit. You’re so wet,” Maggie tells her as she feels more and more wetness between them.

Alex’s hips speed up against her. “I’m so close.”

“You gonna come baby? You gonna come all over me?” Maggie says lowly with another slap.

Alex’s eyes roll back from hearing Maggie talk dirty to her and her body freezes with a scream. Alex collapses back down beside Maggie breathing heavily. Maggie kisses at her jaw whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she recovers.

“Holy shit,” she finally let’s out.

“That was so fucking hot,” Maggie says with a bite to her shoulder.

“You have a thing for biting, don’t you?” Alex questions with a smile.

Maggie grins. “Maybe.” She leans forward capturing Alex’s lips in her own.

Alex pulls back and says, “I want to taste you.” She moves down the bed and settles in between golden thighs. “You’re already so wet for me.”

“Watching you get off on me was hot,” Maggie says, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Alex licks a broad stripe up Maggie’s glistening pussy, moaning at the taste. She moves her tongue to Maggie’s entrance and pushes inside.

“Fuck, Alex.”

Alex fucks her slowly with her tongue, savoring every second. She brings her thumb up to Maggie’s clit and rubs gentle circles over it. “You taste so damn good,” Alex groans. 

“Your fingers. Inside,” Maggie requests between heavy breaths. Alex obliges and slowly enters a single finger while moving her tongue to Maggie’s swollen clit. “Yes, just like that.” Maggie’s thighs shake and she can feel her orgasm approaching. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Alex removes her finger and Maggie starts to protest before Alex cuts her off. “Come in my mouth.”

“Oh fuck,” Maggie moans loudly as Alex buries her face in her pussy. Maggie’s hands grab at red hair as she feels Alex’s tongue all over her. Her thighs close around Alex’s head as she comes loudly, screaming Alex’s name. Alex doesn’t slow her pace and Maggie hears slurping sounds coming from below. “Oh my fucking god,” she moans hoarsely. She feels a second orgasm wreck through her body before she pushes at Alex’s forehead. Alex relents and crawls back up her body. “Oh my god,” Maggie heaves.

Alex nuzzles her nose against Maggie’s and watches as her eyes open to meet her own. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maggie pulls Alex’s face to hers and they kiss for a while before Maggie snuggles back into Alex’s chest.

“Tired?” Alex asks with a laugh.

“Yes, you made me come so hard,” Maggie says against soft skin.

Alex giggles quietly and runs her slender fingers through Maggie’s hair feeling the other girl’s breathing even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

About an hour later, Maggie gets up and gets dressed. She leaves a kiss on Alex’s forehead and heads into the kitchen. She makes a light brunch and sets it on the table before going back to the bedroom and sitting on the bed beside Alex. Maggie rubs Alex’s arm and says softly, “Hey, babe. I made us some lunch.” She watches as Alex slowly awakens and smiles down at her. “Hey there.”

“Hi,” Alex replies sleepily with a yawn.

“Food’s on the table ready,” she says as she runs her fingers through tussled red hair. 

Alex rubs at her eyes and sits up. “You’re the best.” She gets out of bed and turns to her duffle bag to get dressed when she hears Maggie gasp behind her. She spins around and says, “What’s wrong?”

“Your back,” Maggie sputters.

“What?” Alex asks confused. She turns so she can see herself in the mirror and giggles at the sight. She has red streaks down her back from Maggie’s nails. 

“I’m so sorry!” Maggie apologizes quickly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she says while stepping closer to the taller woman.

“Maggie, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.” She pulls on a shirt and some sweatpants before walking past Maggie and adding, “I liked it.”

Maggie rolls her eyes playfully and follows Alex out to the table to eat. “So I was thinking maybe we could go hike one of the trails here. One of them is supposed to go to a really awesome view. We could have a picnic up there or something.”

“That sounds amazing. I would love to,” Alex replies.

The two of them eat lunch and then change into more hiking appropriate clothing. Alex packs some food and a couple light small blankets into a backpack and they head out for the afternoon. They easily locate the trailhead and start their journey up the mountain. They start off with some small talk on their way but then delve into some more personal and deep conversations.

“So what does life after the military look like for Maggie Sawyer?” Alex asks curiously.

“Hopefully with you,” Maggie says while grabbing Alex’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I’m serious,” Alex says with an eye roll.

“So am I,” Maggie states with a light squeeze to Alex’s hand.

Alex smiles at the ground. “Okay, other than me.”

Maggie ponders the question for a bit as she watches a squirrel scamper up a tree ahead. “I’d like a house outside the city. I’d love a place with a lot of land and maybe a lake. The city noise gives me anxiety and stresses me out. I don’t know if I could handle it. As for career wise, I really don’t know what I would do yet. It worries me a little.”

“You have time to figure it out. I’m positive you’ll be amazing at whatever you decide to do.”

Maggie smiles and kisses Alex on the cheek. “Thanks, Danvers. What about you?”

“I’m kind of stuck with wherever I can get a job at. I’m more into research and lab work. I’d love to be able to get a research project funded.”

“You’re super smart. Any research team would be blessed to have you.”

“I don’t know about all that,” Alex says.

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short.”

“I know it’s super early to be bringing this up, and I don’t want to scare you away or anything. What do you think about kids?” Alex asks nervously.

Maggie bites her lip in thought. “I’m not against having kids or anything. I just don’t know if I’d be a good mom. I didn’t really have the best one to look up to.”

“Just because you didn’t have a good example doesn’t mean you’d be that way. You’re an incredible person, Mags.”

Maggie walks closer to Alex and wraps an arm around her waist. “You’re the best, Danvers. You know that?”

Alex shrugs and says, “Yeah.”

Maggie pushes her away lightly and laughs, “Don’t be so smug.”

Alex grins and pulls Maggie back into her side. She places a quick kiss to Maggie’s forehead. “I love you,” she says against Maggie’s hairline.

“I love you too.”

The rest of their hike is filled with more talks of what the future brings and a lot of laughs as well. They finally reach the overlook and are amazed at the view.

“This is incredible,” Alex says.

Maggie unzips the backpack and pulls out one of the blankets and spreads it down on the ground. They both sit down taking in the world around them.

“You want to take a picture together?” Maggie questions.

“Yeah!”

They take multiple photos together on both of their phones before digging into the food that packed along. After they finish Alex pats the spot between her legs motioning for Maggie to sit there. Maggie crawls over and leans her back against Alex’s front and feels Alex’s long arms wrap around her body holding her close.

Maggie sighs and says, “It’s going to be so hard to leave you.”

“Shh, hey, let’s not think about that right now. Right now it’s just you and me. Okay?” Alex holds onto Maggie a little tighter. “We still have over a week together.”

“I know. I’m just scared. Now that I know what it’s like to have you I’m even more afraid of losing you,” Maggie admits with sadness in her voice.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. We’re gonna be okay,” Alex tells her. She nuzzles her face into Maggie’s neck and places a kiss on the tan skin.

Maggie swallows thickly and grabs Alex’s hands in hers. “I really do love you, Alex.”

“I really love you too,” Alex whispers against her ear.

They sit there in silence just enjoying each other’s company and being so close together as the sun sets on the horizon. They decide it’s time to head out before it gets dark and they start their hike back down to the cabin hand in hand, trading loving kisses on the way. Once back in the cabin, Alex takes a quick shower and Maggie does the same after her. Alex’s eyes widen when Maggie enters the bedroom completely naked and crawls under the covers.

She looks over at Alex through her long eyelashes shyly. “Do you mind if we just lay together naked without having sex? I just really want to feel you against me.”

“Of course,” Alex responds. She quickly removes her clothing and shuffles closer to Maggie, pulling the smaller girl into her body. She feels Maggie let out a long breath when she wraps her up in her arms. “I’ve got you,” she says quietly into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the feedback! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please let me know what you think and leave kudos if you'd like!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait! It seems that when bad things happen in life they all happen at once. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Maggie awakens to the soft sounds of birds chirping outside. She slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the morning sunlight, and feels Alex wrapped warmly around her. Maggie’s head is lying on Alex’s bare chest and she can hear the steady beat of her heart. Their legs are tangled together under the blankets and Alex has her wrapped up in her arms. Maggie can’t think of a better way to wake up. She sighs in contentment and places a lingering kiss on the red head’s chest. She feels Alex’s arms tighten around her and moves her head to look at the other woman. Alex is smiling sleepily at her, her eyes shining in the morning light.

“Hi,” Alex says, her voice raspy from sleep.

“Hi,” Maggie smiles happily. She moves to bring their foreheads together and closes her eyes. She nudges Alex’s nose with her own before kissing Alex lovingly. Their lips move together slowly before Maggie pulls away. “This feels so perfect,” she whispers against Alex’s lips.

Alex pulls the smaller girl closer to her and runs her fingers up and down her back soothingly. “I never want to leave this cabin.”

Maggie feels her heart clench in her chest. She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about having to leave eventually despite Alex assuring her they have time. “I never want to leave you.”

Alex frowns and holds Maggie’s cheek tenderly in her hand. She looks over the darker girls face as Maggie avoids making eye contact with her. “Maggie, baby look at me,” she pleads. Maggie’s eyes lock with hers and the sadness she sees in them breaks her heart in two. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

“You’re the only thing I have, Alex. I literally don’t have anyone else or anything. It scares me so much. How much I feel for you. I’ve never felt this before.”

“You don’t need to be scared. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

Maggie nods at her. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too.”

Maggie buries her face in Alex’s neck and breathes her in. She feels Alex run her fingers through her hair and Maggie kisses Alex’s neck softly. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming rings out and Maggie launches out of the bed. She quickly pulls on the first shirt and pair of pants she sees and grabs her handgun from her backpack. She turns and looks at a panicked Alex and says, “Stay right here.”

“Maggie-,” Alex whispers.

Maggie shakes her head. “Stay.” She brings her gun up and makes her way through the cabin carefully. Her eyes scan every corner as she walks through to the kitchen. She lets out a breath she was holding when she sees what caused the noise. She drops her gun down to her side and laughs a bit at herself. Being so wrapped up in one another they didn’t notice a storm moving in. The wind pulling the screen door open and slamming it shut. She heads back to the bedroom and finds Alex dressed and sitting on the side of the bed with a scared look on her face.

“It’s okay. The wind from the storm pulled the storm door open and slammed it shut,” she explains. She places her gun on the bedside table and pulls Alex into her chest. “You’re safe.”

Alex lets out a sigh of relief and starts giggling. She points to Maggie’s gun and says, “You going to protect me from a door?”

Maggie looks down at her and narrows her eyes playfully. “I didn’t see you laughing when you thought someone was in here, Danvers.”

Alex smiles up at her softly and admits, “I really was scared.”

“I know. I would never let anyone hurt you.” Maggie brushes her thumbs against pale cheeks.

Alex grabs the front of Maggie’s shirt and brings her down for a kiss. “My hero.”

Maggie kisses her forehead and pulls her back into her chest holding her head against her. She looks out the window as she hears the sound of rain pouring down and thunder rolling in. “Looks like we’re going to be stuck inside today.”

“I’m okay with that,” Alex replies.

“Me too. Let’s go eat breakfast.”

They both head to the kitchen and Maggie starts making eggs and toast. Alex starts the coffee and they have a nice breakfast while listening to the storm outside. After they finish, Alex cleans up after them and then they settle on the couch together underneath a blanket.

“So when we go back to my place, I was thinking maybe you could meet Kara and my friends,” Alex says.

“I would love that,” Maggie says honestly. 

“Kara is dying to meet you.”

“I’m not going to lie, I’m a little nervous to meet her. I mean, she is your sister. Is she going to give me the “if you hurt Alex I’ll kill you” talk?”

Alex pretends to think for a second and shrugs, “Probably.”

“Alex,” Maggie whines.

“Relax, babe. She’s going to love you,” Alex tries to assure her.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Maggie asks.

“She will love you.”

“Alex-“

“She will love you, because I love you and you make me happy,” Alex tells her.

Maggie bites at her bottom lip nervously. “I’ve just never met anyone’s family before.”

Alex looks at her softly, “You have nothing to worry about.”

Maggie relents and settles her head back against Alex’s chest. Alex hits the play button and they begin their movie marathon while the rain beats down on the windows and the thunder booms outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Maggie crawls into bed for her and Alex’s last night at the cabin. She pulls the covers up to her chin and waits for Alex to join her. The bathroom door opens and Alex emerges and smiles at her before climbing in beside her. They lay facing one another just gazing into each other’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Maggie whispers into the night. She reaches out and tucks a few strands of hair behind Alex’s ear. Moving closer, she nudges her nose against the taller woman’s affectionately.

“You know, for someone who is supposed to be a hard badass, you do the most adorable things,” Alex says with a laugh.

Maggie smiles warmly and replies, “Only for you, Danvers.”

Alex leans closer and presses her lips against Maggie’s. She places an arm around Maggie’s waist, holding her closely, and licks as Maggie’s full lips. Maggie moans slightly and opens her mouth allowing Alex’s tongue to mingle with her own. Maggie runs her hand up under Alex’s t-shirt and holds one of her breasts in her hand, kneading the supple flesh with care. Alex moans into their kisses and Maggie moves her mouth to Alex’s neck, placing wet kisses along the way.

“Maggie,” Alex breaths out and she grips onto the back of the smaller woman’s shirt. Maggie grabs the hem of Alex’s top and tugs at it. Alex sits up slightly and pulls the material over her head and throws it to the floor. Maggie’s mouth is on her chest before her head is able to reach the pillow again. Alex’s threads her fingers through brown hair and Maggie works her mouth on both of her breasts. “That feels so good.”

Maggie sits up and removes her shirt. Alex runs her hands up Maggie’s ribs. Maggie looks down at her breathing heavily. “I want you so bad.”

Alex pulls her back down, moaning at the feeling of their bare skin meeting. “Make love to me, baby.” Maggie kisses her slowly and she pulls Alex’s shorts and underwear down her long legs. Alex kicks them off and grabs at Maggie’s sweatpants. “Off,” she growls. Maggie pulls them off with her boxers and tosses them to the ground. She teasingly trails her hand down Alex’s body to where she needs her the most.

Maggie moans at the amount of wetness she finds between Alex’s legs. “Fuck, your so wet.” Alex whines in response, bucking her hips up against Maggie’s hand trying to find some kind of relief. Maggie keeps teasing her, dragging her fingers through wet folds and circling around her swollen clit.

“Maggie, I swear if you don’t get inside me right now,” Alex says with a frustrated huff.

Maggie looks at her and tilts her head to the side. “What are you gonna do?”

Alex feels like she’s going to explode. She quickly flips them and Maggie gasps in shock as she finds herself on her back with Alex on top of her. Alex grabs Maggie’s hand and brings her fingers down to her entrance, slowly pushing one inside. “Yes,” she moans out, finally having Maggie’s fingers right where she wants them. Alex slowly grinds her hips back and forth and Maggie can’t do anything but stare at the sight before her. “Another,” Alex requests with a squeeze to the shorter girl’s wrist.

Maggie obliges and pushes another finger inside. Her jaw drops when Alex starts riding her hand. “That’s so hot. You’re so fucking hot.”

“You feel so good inside me,” Alex says as she places her palms on Maggie’s chest to hold herself up. Maggie’s free hand finds it’s way to Alex’s ass, guiding the other woman up and down on her fingers. She moves her thumb to Alex’s clit, rubbing tight circles on the sensitive flesh. “Yes! Oh my god, don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” Alex begs.

Maggie can only groan out in response, entranced with the woman on top of her. She feels Alex’s wet walls quiver around her fingers as her moans get higher. “Come for me baby,” she encourages.

Alex’s hips slam back down with a final thrust as white, hot heat floods her body. “Maggie!” she yells out.

“I got you,” Maggie assures her as she sits up, holding Alex’s shaking body against hers. She slowly thrusts her fingers inside Alex to help her come down from her orgasm. “So beautiful,” she mumbles into red hair. Carefully, she pulls out and Alex whimpers at the feeling. Maggie lays back, taking Alex with her and runs her fingers up and down her heated back.

Alex rolls to the side and pushes her hair out of her eyes. “That was amazing,” she exhales.

“Yeah it was,” Maggie says with a grin. She leans in and kisses Alex lovingly. Pulling away, she smiles fondly at Alex’s eyelids struggling to stay open. “Sleep, babe.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks. “You didn’t get to come yet.”

“It’s okay,” Maggie reassures her. She pulls the taller woman into her chest and holds her tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Night.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Maggie meets Kara. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
